The Greatest Love Story Ever Told
by RoiseCraigg
Summary: This is the story of Rose & Luisa, they fell in love but there was some problems in the way. Rose was married, Luisa's Professor and also scared to come out of the closet. This story is about love, patience and hope. Will Rose and Luisa ever get there happily ever after? Will Rose choose Luisa?


Luisa couldn't wait to start a new life, she was finally going to University to study to be a doctor. Something Luisa has wanted to do for a long time but with her Dad's hotel keeping her busy and having the access to unlimited money, Luisa never needed to go back to school. Luisa was ready to fulfil her destiny as Luisa liked to call it. Luisa started uni tomorrow morning at 10am, she couldn't wait. Luisa just got a divorce with her ex wife. Luisa wanted to forget about that cheating whore, what Luisa loved to call her. Not beating round the bush, Luisa was married for 2 years, she recently caught her, now ex wife in bed with her assisted. That was the last straw for Luisa, it was time to start thinking about her needs and want.

8am on Monday morning Luisa's alarm was going off. Luisa rolled over groaning, Luisa hated mornings, but today was the start of something new. Luisa jumped in for a shower and then got her self dress. Luisa decided to wear a baggy jumper and jeans, Luisa wasn't out to impress anyone so she didn't care how she looked. Luisa picked up her laptop bag and left for class. Luisa sat down in the front row as she wanted to be able to hear her teacher. Luisa knew it would be some old man, who didn't speak loud enough and would have coffee breath. Luisa wanted to make sure she was prepared. Luisa opened up her laptop and started typing until she could hear high heels walking into the room. Luisa slowly looked up and there she was, wearing a red tight dress that outlined every curve of her body. Luisa couldn't not notice that this beautiful woman had long, red and curly hair. Luisa was very drew to this woman, Luisa knew she needed to get her hands on this woman, until this out of this world beautiful woman started speaking "Hello everyone, I am your professor, Mrs Ruvelle. I will be with you all for the next 3 years, If anyone has any questions then I am always alone in my office after classes" Mrs Ruvelle said which made Luisa smirk, Luisa loved the fact that she would be alone, every day in her office, this turned Luisa on very much. Professor kept talking but Luisa wasn't listening, she was eyeing the shape of her body, her breast popped out that beautiful red tight dress. Luisa suddenly remembered that was looked like a mess, Luisa closed her eyes and knew she was going to wear something even more sexy tomorrow. Luisa was going to make sure her Professor noticed her. The next morning Luisa got up super early so she could make sure she was looking 110% sexy for her class this morning. Luisa did her make up like she would if she was going out on a date, she wore a tight blue dress which just cover her bottom and blue high heels. Luisa straightened her hair with some curls at the bottom. Luisa made sure she timed everything right, Luisa could see this beautiful woman sitting down at the her desk. Luisa started to walk in the room, she could hear wolf whistles coming from the boys in her class. Luisa flicked her hair towards her Professor turning her head to look at her. Professor Ruvelle looked Luisa up and down with hunger in her eyes. Luisa gave her Professor a smirk which made Mrs Ruvelle look away blushing. Luisa sat down and crossed her legs, she didn't take her eyes off her Professor which didn't come unnoticed to the Professor. After the class Luisa walked back to her dorm and decided she needed a drink or two. Luisa went to a all girls bar and started to take shots until there she was again, the most beautiful professor of all times. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor" Luisa said raising her eyebrows. Her professor walked up to her and smiled "I thought I would check it out, but please call me Rose out of hours" Rose smiled holding out her hand to shake Luisa's hand "Luisa, Luisa Alver" Luisa shook Rose's hand, Rose hand's were soft and she smelled like strawberries and sugar, Rose smelled like Roses. Luisa couldn't believe her luck right now. "Can I have 10 shots please" Rose said to the waitress while smiling at Luisa. "Trying to get me drunk Professor?" Luisa smirked at Rose turning to the 5 shots in front of her "I'm married, Luisa, to a man. I just wanted us to relax and I've had a long day" Luisa smiled and took the 5 shots.

"Let's go find a table and we can just talk, get to know each other, seen as we are going to be in each others life's for 3 years" Luisa smiled at Rose "Sure but nothing funny, I am married and I am your Professor. It just happens I bumped into you" Rose got up and sat at the nearest free table, which happened to be in a quiet corner, this made Luisa chuckle to herself. Luisa sat down next to Rose, closer than Rose was expecting, her heart started to beat fast "Luisa, please..what are you doing?" Luisa raised her hands up laughing "I only sat down next to you, Professor. You are the one making this something its not" Luisa turned to look at Rose now smiling. Rose found something about Luisa's smile so cute, she shouldn't be thinking about her student like this but how could she when Luisa was looking this good. "Why did you come to a girls bar anyway, Professor" Rose looked down at her glass "Simply because I don't want to be hit on by creepy men" Rose said looking up at Luisa "Yeah but it's not fair when you're looking like that" Luisa said looking Rose up and down, this made Rose blush "Professor Luisa, I am your professor and I am married" Luisa reached underneath the table and started putting her hand up Rose's thigh. Rose jumped out from where she was sitting "I'm going to get more shots, I'll be back" Rose walked to the bar and Luisa was smirking. Couple hours later, loads of laughter and a very drunk Professor and Student, they both decided to leave. Luisa was falling all over the place "Come on, I have a motel not far, you can rest there, you can't go back drunk like this and I can't either" Rose took Luisa hand and stumbled to the Motel. Rose opened the door and helped Luisa in. Suddenly Rose was getting pushed against the door, Luisa's lips were on her's kissing her deeply. Rose knew it was wrong but she was drunk and wanted Luisa so bad right now. Rose let everything go and started kissing Luisa back. It was like a flash of lightening there clothes were off and Luisa was pushing Rose to the bed. Luisa climbed into of Rose and started kissing down her body, Luisa started sucking on Rose's boobs, which this made Rose moan..Lets give these girls some privacy for now (SMUT will be coming in this story but not this soon!) The both woman made love to each other 6 times that night, it was like it was destiny, but then again they were both drunk.

Rose began to turn to wake up, yawning and feeling very strange because this wasn't her bedroom. Then suddenly she started to hear someone moving next to her. Rose turned and immediately knew who was laying next to her. Rose jumped up from the bed and this made Luisa suddenly wake up and also jump out of bed. Luisa looked around and then at Rose "Rose..hi" Luisa said nervously. Rose picked up all her stuff from the ground and left without saying anything to Luisa. Luisa covered her arms with her body, she sat down on the bed and started to cry. Why did Luisa always fall for the straight girl? Why couldn't she fall for someone that liked her as well. Luisa left the motel and headed back to her flat. Luisa didn't know how the next day was going to plan out, she was hurt, embarrassed, Rose just walked out without saying anything; like their love making was nothing last night, 6 times to be exact.

Thursday morning, Luisa's alarm went off, she dreaded this day but she decided to dress up extra sexy today. Luisa wanted Rose to realise what she left without saying anything, she wanted to let her know that she was so angry at her. It was ridiculous, it wasn't like Rose was her girlfriend or like they have been dating for a couple of weeks. They have literally known each other for 3 days and Rose was married to a MAN. Luisa walked into the lecture making sure she was walking in a way Rose would notice. Luisa sprayed so much perfume that even a alien on mars could smell her. Luisa had her hair down with red lip stick on. Luisa was trying to make a point.

Rose looked up and noticed this beautiful woman walking in, god this woman looked and smelled so good but Rose knew she couldn't let Luisa know that she was feeling like this. She is married, happily married and she was straight, well so she keeps telling herself.

Luisa sat down and opened up her laptop not making eye contact with Rose. Luisa started typing but she could feel Rose's eyes on her. Luisa looked up and Rose looked away straight away. Luisa shook her head and looked back down at her laptop. It was a study day for the class and she just wanted to stay focused on her work but Rose looked so damn sexy, Luisa just wanted to run up to her and kiss her in front of everyone but she was angry, so angry with Rose. It was the end of the lecture and Luisa was the last one to get up and went to leave "Lu, please can we talk" It gave Luisa chills that Rose called her that but she rolled her eyes and walked out the class. Luisa had to be strong, she had to let Rose chase her because Luisa was so fed up with doing all the chasing. Luisa was heading down for lunch, she got her tray and sat down. Luisa sighed, she didn't want to be the strong one, she wanted to blow up in Rose's face and then make love to her over her desk, what was Luisa doing? She was thinking so much about her professor, Luisa realised that she had feelings for this woman. Luisa was thinking and playing with her food when the woman she was thinking about was sat opposite to her "Lu, listen, you're not going to tell anyone are you? I would get in trouble, it would destroy my marriage, Please don't say anything" Luisa looked up at Rose with a confused face. Luisa dropped her fork on her plate and snapped at Rose "Is that ALL you wanted to say to me? Fuck you" Luisa got up and left walking back to her apartment.

7:30pm and Luisa was just sat on her computer finishing off a essay. It was pouring down with rain and Luisa had a glass of wine in one hand when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Luisa opened up the door and there stood a very wet Rose "What are you doing here?" Luisa looked confused at Rose "Lu, please, can i come in?" Luisa moved out of the way and let Rose in "I didn't mean to sound so selfish earlier but I just needed to know, you know?" Luisa sat down next to Rose, very close to Rose "It's fine, I just didn't expect that being the first thing you said to me after.." Luisa looked down "Lu, you know that was a mistake.." Rose was going to continue speaking but Luisa spot up "MISTAKE? A MISTAKE? are you FREAKING KIDDING ME?" Rose tried to speak but Luisa spot her down "Leave Rose, just go" Rose got up and walked towards Luisa "Luisa please.." Luisa turned away from Rose "I said leave Rose" Rose looked down and left without shutting the door. Rose started to walk down to the door but noticed the head of the university was speaking to the security guard, Rose knew if she passed him he would start asking questions so Rose ran back to Luisa's apartment and slammed the door shut. Rose was holding the door handle when Luisa turned round "I told you to leave.." before Luisa could say anything else Rose snapped "Luisa, I went to leave okay but the head of the fucking university was standing at the door so I couldn't leave" Rose was looking at Luisa now. Rage came through Luisa and she started walking towards Rose shouting "You don't get to be angry with me Rose, you were the one that left without saying a single word, YOU were the one that said this was a mistake, you don't get to make love to me 6 days and then leave without saying anything and then YOU get angry with me, that's not how it works Rose" Luisa and Rose were now face to face with each other, you could feel the attraction between each other, the heatness that was coming off both bodies, hungry for each other.

Next minute Rose was slamming Luisa up against the wall smacking her lips against Luisa. Rose kissed Luisa so deep, Rose was angry for this, she needed this, she craved Luisa, ever since they met. The both woman were kissing each other hitting their tongues off each others, Rose pulled Luisa's top over her head and started kissing her collarbone nibbling leaving marks all over her collarbone. Rose and Luisa needed this, they craved each other, no matter what else was going on with their life, this is what they needed right now. They made sweet love that night, they made love like they have never had sex with anyone else. They needed each other and there was no going back now. Yes Rose was married but that didn't matter anymore, it didn't matter that Rose was her professor, she just couldn't see her life without Rose by her side. After a few hours of love making the both woman fell asleep in each others arms. Rose texted her husband to tell him that she wasn't going to be home tonight, she lied and said she was visiting her mother. Rose just wanted to enjoy the time she had with Luisa right now, she didn't want anything ruining that.

Next morning came too fast for Luisa, she woke up at 5am and just laid there watching Rose sleep so close to her, so peacefully. It was now 8:30am and Rose's phone started ringing which made Rose wake up and answer her phone "Sweetheart, hello, is everything alright?" Luisa knew it was her husband and that made her snap back into reality "Okay don't worry baby, ok, yes, yes, alrighty then, I love you too, sweetheart" Hearing them words come out of Rose's mouth made Luisa's heart ache, she got up and started to get dressed, Rose hung up and watched Luisa actions "and what are you doing?" Rose looked deep into Luisa's eyes, this made Luisa melt, she couldn't believe that this woman was doing this to her, how did she let this happen again "I'm getting ready because I just realised that this isn't going to work, Rose" Luisa was rushing to get ready when she felt Rose's hand on her shoulder which made her turn round. Rose and Luisa's body were inches away from each others, Luisa could feel Rose's hot breath on her neck "You need to shut up" Rose leaned into Luisa's mouth and started kissing her "I want you, Luisa" These words made Luisa want to die in Rose's arms but Luisa would regret the next action "Have me then" Luisa said looking in Rose's eyes and with that the woman made sweet love again and again and again..you get the point, these woman loved to have sex with each other. This was fantasy and this wasn't going to be like this for much longer.


End file.
